Madness
by i-heart-hipsters
Summary: Anna fell into his trap but thats exactly where she wants to be...
1. Chapter 1

Her heels clicked on the white tiled floor and echoed through the empty corridor. She turned right and entered the second office on her left. Shutting the silver door behind her, she made her way to her stainless steel desk and with a sigh sat down on her office chair. For only a mere few seconds she rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes before someone knocked urgently on the door. She called for that someone to come in. It was her assistant, Lucy. The young blonde walked up to her and placed a few documents on her desk as well as a black coffee from Starbucks. Without another word, Lucy left her in complete silence.

She looked up and grabbed her steaming cup of goodness and took a big gulp of coffee. She could not live without a cup of coffee in the mornings. She set her cup back down and started her computer. She got the usual E-Mails like jokes from other staff members and how to lose weight in ten days. As if she had to lose weight. Her mother always said that she looked like a reed on the banks of the delta. Pfff. She picked up the documents that Lucy had brought and one of them caught her eye.

It was an invite to a charity event at a place somewhere in Malibu. The event was to raise money for schools and education in underdeveloped countries in Africa and South-East Asia. The company for which she worked was probably making a donation to the fund and needed some people to represent them at the event. As Features Editor of Wired Magazine she was expected to attend. As if on time, her phone gave out a shrill ring.

"Good morning, Anna Troy speaking." She said automatically.

"Could you please meet me in my office in 15" Replied the all too familiar voice of her boss, Jeff Welland. He was the Editor-in-Chief and has been for nearly 6 years. He hated that a woman was almost stealing his job but he would never leave the company willingly. One would have to pry his office keys from his cold, dead hands but she wasn't aiming for his job and he seemed to think that she is si he treats her like a pawn in his grand scheme.

She gulped down the rest of her coffee d threw the plastic cup in the bin under her desk and straightened out her black pencil skirt as she got up. She was nervous about seeing Jeff. He was kind of intimidating sitting in his big office behind a huge desk in his larger than life leather chair. She walked down the corridor, smiling at passing colleagues until she reached the end where she came face to face with his office door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times. She heard him say 'come in' and she slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside. As she entered, he motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk.

"So Ms Troy, I wanted to speak to you about this weekend's fundraiser you shall be going to in my stead." He said. She was surprised that he would let her go instead of him. His cousin was getting married this weekend and he was a sudden replacement for the best man who had a heart attack. She would be driven to the event by the company car and be picked up again and she would try and get a quote from the legendary host himself if possible.

"Use your charm, your body language, to fish something out would ya? The Vice President of his company was unable to say a word and what I've heard is that the host is quite the ladies' man. Work your magic, Anna." He said. She was dismissed and quite frankly shocked at how he told her to obtain the information. She didn't even know who the host was. She didn't look at the invite that carefully. Before she returned to her office, she poured her a glass of water to sort of cool her temper. Lucy interrupted her silence when she informed her that a Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair was on hold.

-8-

"Yes, I'll have that sorted by the end of the day. Yes, goodbye." She said, ending the call. She

Called for Lucy and told her to get her some more coffee while sorting out an advertising mess up.

"What did that lady from Vanity Fair want?" asked Lucy cautiously.

"They wanted to know when we are doing the technology spread on Stark Industries. They didn't want it to clash with their spread on Tony Stark." She informed her.

"Well then it's good you're going to meet Tony Stark at that fundraiser of his." She replied.

"I didn't know that he was the host. Shit!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No its nothing, just something Jeff said." She said. She wanted to get off the topic. Lucy left her to contemplate this situation she was in. She had to talk to one of the biggest womanizers in history and use loads of body language. Now that's going to be fun.

The day went by with no further bumps or hiccups and she sighed in relieve as it was time to go home. She picked up the envelope with the invite and stuffed it into her handbag and left without saying goodbye to anyone. She got into her Mini Cooper and turned up the music on her way to her apartment. She had a one bedroom apartment with not much of a view but it was home. She unlocked her door and entered her quite bland living room. It consisted of a small kitchen in the corner with a small seating area with a white couch and a TV. She had small paintings of something abstract on her walls to decorate it somehow and a red blanket was draped on her couch.

She dropped her black handbag on the floor, stress forgotten, and collapsed onto the couch which seemed to welcome her. She kicked of her high heels and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her white shirt and closed her eyes for two minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The beep of Anna's alarm brought her back to the world of the living. She blinked a few times before realizing where she was. She rolled over and switched off the annoying ring of her daily alarm. She rubbed her eyes and wiped away the last traces of sleep. With a lot of effort, she swung her legs from the bed and got up. She grabbed her phone to check the time. 5:16. Time for work. She got dressed slowly, tucking her white shirt meticulously into her black pencil skirt. Barefoot she went to her kitchen and made one slice of toast. With the bread in her mouth, she went back to her room and put on her shoes.

She combed her brown hair and tied it into a sleek ponytail before applying her make-up. Traffic was hectic so she got all her things together and grabbed her car keys. She was at work one hour later at 7 sharp. Lucy was ready with her coffee and some paperwork. They were almost ready to send this month's issue out to the printers. There were just a few tweaks to be done. She still had to get that quote from Mr Stark at the Fundraiser tonight. The week had flown by and the day had arrived. Her boss had already flown out to Texas for the wedding the day before. Now she didn't have an intimidating boss lurking behind her all day.

She could work in peace and it calmed her nerves for tonight. One other person from the magazine would be there tonight and she didn't know the woman at all. They did not work in the same department and rarely saw each other in the corridor. She would know no one at the event and that made her slightly edgy.

The day was a dragging one where it seemed that it would never end. She was allowed to leave earlier than usual because of the event. She took a long bath when she got home. She felt instantly revitalized and slightly more confident. Then she was reminded of the dress in her cupboard. She had gone shopping alone and on a whim bought a very daring and revealing number which she usually would not go for.

She zipped the white bag open and slipped into her dark green dress. It was open-backed and very flowing. It was synched in at the waist by a wide, black band. With black heels and black eyeliner she completed her outfit with a matching clutch. The company car was waiting outside for her. She got into the back seat and greeted the driver in a friendly manner. They picked up Miranda, the other woman, and the car ride continued in an awkward silence. Miranda was dressed in a tight fitting purple dress which was covered in the front with sequence. It was quite something but not in a good way.

As they arrived in front of the huge mansion, one could see bright flashing lights coming from the house with the voices of many people chattering. Someone opened the door for them and Miranda got out first and she scooted to the door and got out after her. On her own she walked towards the house. As she entered, she was amazed by the interior and the view of the ocean was incredible. Immediately she was offered a flute of champagne. She gladly took the glass and gulped it down in one shot. She was ready to talk with her body.

Anna went to stand on her own when an elderly man came up to her and introduced her to others. She mingled and drank and talked. Time was nothing. The words just bubbled out of her mouth and her glass was always replaced by another. She had lost count to how many she had had this evening. The talk with the infamous host was out of her mind completely and she was just having a good time.

It started to get quite stuffy inside so she found a door and went outside. She took a deep breath. A cool breeze felt good on her flushed skin. That's when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Now what is a beautiful woman like you doing outside all by yourself?" asked the voice behind her.

"Getting some fresh air. Do you maybe have a cigarette?" she asked the man. She turned around to face him. He was extremely good-looking. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath. The first two buttons were undone and she wished that she could undo the rest. His hair was a pointing in all directions and he gave her a cocky smirk. He offered her from a packet he kept in his jacket pocket. She didn't usually smoke but tonight she was letting her hair loose literally.

Her lit her cigarette with what seemed like a very expensive lighter and lit one for him as well. He looked at her, his eyes travelling all over her body.

"Like what you see?" said the alcohol in her system.

"Very much but that dress would look much nicer on my bedroom floor." He replied with a wink.

"Well, Mr whoever you are, why don't we find out?" she replied cheekily. She threw her cigarette stub on the floor and crushed it with her shoe. He did the same and offered her his arm.

"By the way, I never got your name." he said to her.

"I'm Anna and what about you Mr Mysterious?" she replied, looking at him.

"All in good time Ms Anna." He said, leading her up the stairs and away from the party below…


End file.
